


You Make Me Wanna (Part 2 of 2)

by thehonorablekingerik



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik Killmonger Angst, F/M, Sub Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehonorablekingerik/pseuds/thehonorablekingerik
Summary: Chapter 2 Part 2 of Obsession





	You Make Me Wanna (Part 2 of 2)

A week already passed since Samara became one of the newest members of Arcadia Tech. Danielle added five more behavioral consultants, each stationed over one group of 30 team members. Arcadia Tech’s numbers went from 150 total team members to 155 with added behavioral consultants.

Erik sat at his desk squeezing the yellow smiley face stress ball. Kevin sat opposite of Erik casually glancing at his phone.

“It’s been a week and she ain’t say shit to me, yet.” Erik says looking out into the hall from his desk chair.

“Huh” was all Kevin said looking up at his friend.

“Samara. She hasn’t said shit to me or even looked at me since we had lunch last week.”

Kevin shrugged his shoulders before saying, “Maybe she ain’t interested. She is married, she probably said that shit to you so you’d leave her alone.”

Erik sucked his teeth, throwing the yellow stress ball at the wall before catching it. His action startled Kevin a bit who was looking at his phone again.

Another work day drew to a close as Erik finished a few documents on his laptop in his office. Kevin walked to Erik door.

“Aight E, I’m headin’ out for the day.”

Erik still focused on his work said to Kevin, “Aight bro, see you tomorrow.”

Kevin left and Erik continued with his work. As he glanced over the last of the documents, a familiar sound went off signaling that he had new email. He opens the tab that has his email opened and sees a new email from Samara!

He immediately clicked on it and begins to read it.

“Meet me outside the building in 20 minutes’. I want to take you up on your offer.”

-S.

Erik couldn’t believe it. He didn’t know what to think. He sat back in his seat his eyes focused on the email. He read it again one more time to make sure it said what he thought it said. He began to smile wide, stroking his goatee with his left hand. He then checked his watch for the time.

“5:15p.m.” he said to himself before looking back at the computer screen. He closed the email and went back to his documents, scanning them one more before sending them off to his team for review.

Erik stood in the ground floor lobby of Arcadia Tech watching as the light drizzle of rain fell from the grey New York sky waiting for Samara. He checked his watch again - it read 5:55pm.

“Five minutes to six? She twenty minutes late.” Erik says to himself as he glances around the lobby before looking out the lobby doors onto the street. He notices a black Benz pull up on the curb. He then hears heels clicking on the floor of the building. He turns and sees Samara.

“Follow me.” Is all she says as she quickly glances at him, before exiting the double doors of the lobby and onto the street. Erik quickly follows behind her.

Samara opens the door of the waiting black Benz leaving the door open for Erik to climb in. He briefly stops and Samara notices.

“Come on, Erik. Get in.” her voice is soft yet commanding. Erik looks at her again before entering the car.

The driver pulls off. Samara looks at her cell phone taking note at the time it’s going to take for the driver to arrive at their destination. Erik looks over at Samara before saying,

“Where we goin’?”

Samara locks her phone putting in back into her black Prada bag.

“You’ll see.” Was all she said glancing at Erik with a slight smile before turning her attention to look out the car window. Erik didn’t know what to think. He returns a smile, before looking out the window as well. 

Erik and Samara arrived at the W Hotel in Midtown Manhattan. They both walked up to the front desk. Samara conversed with the receptionist as Erik waited. The receptionist confirmed a reservation set by Samara.

A few moments passed and Samara was handed her hotel room key. Erik looked around the hotel. Samara took her key from the receptionist and began to walk toward the elevators. Erik was caught off guard at her sudden movement and began following her. Samara didn’t even check to inform Erik that she leaving. Erik slightly smiled saying to himself.

“Damn, she’s cold as ice.”

Erik sat on the soft king sized hotel bed. Scanning the room for what seemed like the 100th time. He looked at the bathroom door and listened to the sound of the shower running. As soon as they entered the hotel room, Erik tried to seduce Samara with touching and kissing only to be turned down. She insisted that she shower first. Erik offered to join her but she turned him down.

He sat on the edge of the hotel bed. His shoes off and black socks tapping against the wooden floor. The first couple of buttons of his dress shirt was unbuttoned exposing his white tank top. He checked his watch noting the time at 7:06pm. Just as he did that, the sound of the shower stopped. He waited and listened. He noticed that he felt a little…nervous. He slightly adjusted himself on the bed when the bathroom door opened.

Samara emerged wrapped in a white bath towel, her hair placed in a high bun. Erik looked at her and began to grin. Samara went to her purse grabbing her phone and a gold wrapper. She went over to the light switch, dimming the bedroom lights making them cast a slight glow. Erik watched her as she walked over to him sitting on the bed next to him.

He stood up, positioning himself in-front of her. He looks at Samara as he begins to remove his dress shirt, tossing it to the side. Samara hands Erik the golden wrapper, he looks at it. It’s a magnum condom. Erik makes quick work of opening the condom, lowering his boxers and pants to place the rubber on his erect member. Samara leans back onto the bed, her weight on her elbows watching Erik. She notices the size of his member and how it curves at the tip.

Erik then moves closer to Samara leaning over her, lowering himself. Samara stops him. She holds her phone out, handing it to Erik.

“I want you to record me.” Samara says as Erik takes the phone. He opens the camera app going to video and pressing record.

Samara removes the towel, stunning Erik, his dick twitched as a reaction to the sight of her curvaceous body. He wastes no time scanning her body with his eyes and then the lens of the camera. Erik reaches out caressing Samara’s breasts then her thigh. Erik moves the camera from her warm center, slowly up her body briefly stopping at her smooth brown breast. He plays with her nipples a bit, before stopping at her face.

 

Samara stares into the lens of the camera, licking her lips. She re-positions herself on the bed, grounding her tailbone into the bed, spreading her legs, grabbing under each knee holding both legs in the air. Erik takes this opportunity to use his free hand to rub her opening.

“Oh shit, you good and ready.” Erik said as a jolt of excitement crept through his body. He then moved his thumb to lightly brush her clit, gauging how sensitive she may be. Samara let out a soft moan.

Samara continued to stare at the camera. Erik glanced at her then back at the phone before moving a little closer toward her. He inserted one finger, watching Samara’s reaction as he did. Her eyes slightly fluttered shut. He slowly slides his finger in and out of her juicy mound, studying her reaction closely. He then slides another finger in, gliding it in and out. Samara moans again closing her eyes again.

Erik removes his fingers, aligning himself with Samara. He rubs her cunt again drawing out some of the juices and rubbing a bit onto the condom around his throbbing member. With his hand on his member, he slowly glides the tip of his dick into Samara’s pussy.

Samara bites her lip as Erik enters her. Erik let’s out a hiss. He moves the tip of his member in and out Samara’s folds slowly, carefully lubricating the tip of his dick before entering her deeper. Samara lets out a deep moan as Erik enters her a little more. He slowly glides his dick back out, moving the phone out the way. He spits on his dick rubbing the moisture onto the condom. He then braces himself. He focuses the camera back onto her face before entering Samara fully with one deep swift thrust. She lets out a deep moan her face tensing in ecstasy closing her eyes. Erik stops for a quick second, noticing how tight Samara is. As he waits for her pussy to adjust to his size he studies her. He uses his free hand to grab her hip. He begins to increase his pace as he enters in and out of Samara.

“I planned on wreckin’ yo shit for makin’ me wait so long.” Erik says as he continues to thrust in and out of Samara. He minds his breathing.

Samara opens her eyes, adjusting her focus so that she looking right into the camera again.

“But, Imma take it nice and slow because ya so damn sexy.” He says examining Samara’s face. She continues looking at the camera moaning in pleasure. Erik continues to thrust deeply into Samara. She leans back further into the bed, her back completely flat.

“Harder.” Samara says, as Erik re-positions himself to thrust deeper into her. He leans into her removing his hand from her hip and resting it beside her shoulder.

“Oooh shit.” Erik moaned as he entered another chamber of Samara’s pussy. He thrusts deeper and harder with each stroke. He didn’t notice he wasn’t paying attention to the camera.

“Erik, don’t forget to film my face.” Samara said looking at him. The way her voice sounded and the sultry look in her eyes rushed his peak a bit more. He readjusted the camera so that he was filming Samara’s face again.

“Faster.” Samara said still looking into the camera. Erik was eager to oblige her request.

In. And. Out.

In. And. Out.

In. And. Out.

Erik thrusts deepens going hard and fast into Samara. Sweat begins to form at his brow. Samara moans deep and soft all the while gazing into the camera. Erik could feel his peak approaching, he decided to push through it.

“Faster.” Samara repeated and Erik obliged. As Erik increased his pace, Samara tightened her muscles around his member. Erik’s eyes widened a bit in surprise at the added sensation. He kept pumping in and out of Samara all the while she continued to squeeze herself around his member.

“Harder.” Samara said. Erik thought about it for a brief second. Noting that he was reaching his peak. He went against his better judgement thinking he could push past the sensation. His dick dug deeper into Samara’s cunt.

In. And. Out.

Samara’s walls were massaging his member. It was if her pussy was milking him. Erik gave Samara another deep thrust and his body did the unthinkable.

It betrayed him.

His seed shot forth into the condom.

He looked at Samara wide-eye before leaning closer into her, dropping the phone onto the bed above her head.

He placed his other hand beside her other shoulder bracing himself for the pleasure that was racing through his body. Samara left out a small smile that went unnoticed by Erik.

Erik couldn’t believe what just happened. He continued to lean over Samara focusing on his hand trying to catch his breath and regained his composure. Samara dropped her legs before placing one of her hands on his chest, slightly pushing him backwards. Erik reluctantly moved away from her standing in-front of her.

Samara turned to grab her phone on the bed behind her, before steadying herself to get up. She looked up at Erik whose met hers. He looked slightly tired and embarrassed.

“My bad.” Was all he could say as Samara got up from the bed. Erik watched her ass as she walked back into the bathroom with her phone in hand.


End file.
